


Promises

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: MakoHaru AU week Sept 2015 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MakoHaru AU week day 6: Future Fish</p><p>Set shortly after the end of the MakoHaru mook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

“Haru?”

Makoto’s voice made Haru turn onto his side, facing the human.  There was a strange look on his face, one that Haru couldn’t place exactly, but it seemed like Makoto was in pain.  Instantly worried, he reached out a hand and cupped Makoto’s cheek, trying to get the man to look at him.  “What’s wrong?”

“Did you know that you would come back?”  Makoto’s voice was soft as he finally looked over at Haru.  His arms tightened around the half-fish, pulling Haru closer to him on the bed.

There was no need to ask what Makoto was talking about.  The almost year-long separation had been painful for both of them.  Frowning a bit, Haru tried to think of how to say what he needed to without upsetting Makoto further.  “I…  I didn’t know for sure but I had to save you, Makoto.”

Haru watched as Makoto’s bright, green eyes clouded over with sadness.  Carefully, he brushed his thumb under Makoto’s eyes, catching the tears that fell.  “I’m sorry.  I just couldn’t let you die.”

The tears came faster as Makoto pressed his face against Haru’s shoulder, sobbing at the thought that Haru really could have died.  For _him_ , of all people.  “Don’t,” his voice shook and he had to pause for a moment before continuing, “Don’t do that.  I couldn’t bear to lose you.”  The ‘again’ was left unspoken but both men knew exactly what Makoto meant.

“I won’t,” Haru promised, pressing his lips to the top of Makoto’s head.  “But you have to promise not to be so reckless.”  That night had been the first time Haru had ever felt real fear and it wasn’t something he was exactly keen on feeling again any time soon.

With a sniffle, Makoto pulled back a bit to look at Haru.  He tried to calm down as Haru continued to gently wipe away his tears.  “I…  I promise.”

It took a few minutes for Makoto to calm down and he clung to Haru, as though he was afraid the half-fish would evaporate in front of him once more.  Haru kept quiet, simply wiping away any tears that fell and pressing soft kisses to Makoto’s forehead.

Once Makoto had composed himself, save for a few sniffles, he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Haru’s lips.  “I love you, Haru,” he whispered, smiling softly at the other man.

Haru’s eyes widened slightly at the confession and he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “I love you too” before kissing Makoto again.


End file.
